


GOT7 Halloween - Brooklyn 99 AU

by mochiwangj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Halloween, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwangj/pseuds/mochiwangj
Summary: What if GOT7 are in the Brooklyn 99 universe? And what if they bet on Halloween? What is going to happen?This is how I imagined themPeralta: JacksonRosa: JinyoungCharles Boyle: BamBamGina: YoungjaeTerry: MarkSantiago: YugyeomHolt: Jaebeom
Kudos: 2





	GOT7 Halloween - Brooklyn 99 AU

**Author's Note:**

> before today I never wrote anything in English, so if there's any error let me know. I really want to improve my skills!   
> I know maybe this ff is too fast with the events, and if I need to add anything, I'll do it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! Love y'all.

It's an ordinary Halloween day and Jackson Wang is bored as hell in the 99th precinct.

He looks at his colleagues and wonders how he can brighten their day. They are all at their desks, doing their paperwork in silence. His stare is focused on Yugyeom, his best pal, and suddenly an idea crosses his mind. A very bad idea.

«Hey, Yugyeom, what about a race?»

Yugyeom raises his eyes from his paperwork and a mischievous smile settles on his face.

«What kind of race?»

Jackson makes his gaze fly through the room and finally see something worth his time. A grin appears on his face.

«We put each foot in a trashcan and the first one who arrives at the elevator, wins.»

Yugyeom is tempted. He arches an eyebrow and the smile widens.

«What is the starting point?»

«From the door of Captain's office,» it is indeed a very bad idea because Captain Lim Jaebeom is in his office. They're busted, but they simply don't care.

Yugyeom takes a few moments to think about it, he softens his smile and stands up.

«I’m in! What if I win?»

Jackson also stands up and walks towards his colleague, stopping right in front of him.

«If you win, I’ll work all the weekends instead of you; if I win, you’ll have to do all my paperwork for a month. Bet?»

Yugyeom grabs his chin in his index finger and thumb, thinking again. Jackson knows he’s going to accept; he knows very well his friend and he knows how to entertain him.

Yugyeom reaches out his hand and, without a flinch, and Jackson grabs it. Their hands are shaking: the bet is on the table.

They rush to the trashcans and empty them in another one, then they put each one of their foot in them. The other colleagues stop doing their work and start watching them, interested and curious, and Jinyoung starts to walk near Jackson. He stops at his side and grins.

«You can do it, Wang, make me proud.»

Mark is watching them from his desk, shocked. Jackson notices his stare on him and smiles. «C’mon, Sergeant. I’m bored!»

«I don’t care,» Mark answers. «You are a police officer and the cell are full of criminals, what kind of image are you showing to them? That we are the laughingstocks of the NYPD?»

Jackson shrugs and he stops at the door of the Captain’s office. He doesn’t care what Mark thinks, he knows he has no interest in stop them and, well, he knows Mark likes this type of bet between them. Yugyeom follows him and they share a glance. Jinyoung stands few inches away and raises his hand, «On my go.»

Both Yugyeom and Jackson stare at him, unflinching and ready to go at his signal. Their body are tensed, they’re ready to start the race.

«3… 2… 1…»

Jackson focuses on his goal, his eyes on the elevator. How can he lose?

«Go!»

Yugyeom and Jackson start running, but it’s very difficult with trashcans on their feet. They slide between the desks, nobody is leading. And suddenly Yugyeom punches Jackson’s shoulder, making him unstable on his feet. Jackson tries to grab him by his shirt but fails and loses his balance. Without even realizing it, he stumbles and fly across his own desk, dropping all his paperwork. And his printer. A loud noise fills the room and in few seconds Captain Lim Jaebeom comes out of his office, slamming the door behind him, just when Yugyeom reaches the elevator and Jackson is lying on the ground. Papers are all over the floor and the printer is broken nearby.

«What are you idiots doing?»

Yugyeom is so happy for his win to care and Jackson is too bummed to even listen to his captain. Jackson gets up and points a finger to Yugyeom, frustrated.

«You cheated!»

Yugyeom shrugs, unbothered.

«You said nothing about rules.»

Jackson curses under his voice, he should’ve predicted it. Jackson stands up, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Captain Lim approaches him, furious. He places a hand on one of Jackson’s shoulder and only in that moment Jackson realizes he’s by his side. Jackson smiles, trying to find an excuse without get into troubles. The stare in Captain Lim’s eyes is angry and pissed, but Jackson had already planned it.

«Oh, hello, Captain, we are trying to cheer our colleagues up!»

«From what?» shots Captain Lim, his voice calm. And Jackson knows that’s not a good sign.

«Well, it’s a boring day. Everything’s too calm.»

Captain Lim removes his hand from Jackson’s shoulder and passes it on his forehead. Jackson’s eyes are focused on the Captain’s face, he knows what is going to happen next. Captain Lim is going to scold he and Yugyeom, but that race is worth it. Really worth it. He may have broken a printer, but damn, that was fun.

«You have destroyed a property of the NYPD, Wang, and for what? Two minutes of glory?»

Jackson arches his eyebrows and points a finger to the printer on the floor, frowning.

«That thing? Seriously? It’s just a printer.»

«So,» starts Captain Lim, «since it’s just a printer, you can break it? Is that so?»

Jackson bites his lower lip, trying not to laugh. He knows that if he laughs, not only he has to work every weekend for Yugyeom, but also the Captain will add some other things in order to punish him. And he doesn’t want to be punished. Not like that.

«That was not planned, sir, it was an accident. We were just running for a bet. Yugyeom cheated, so I have to work all the weekends in the next month. I think that punishment is already enough.»

Yugyeom opens his mouth to talk, but Captain Lim raises his hand to stop him from talking. Yugyeom immediately shuts up and walks away from the elevator, returning to his desk.

«Well, for me it is not enough. You also have to cover all of his paperwork for the next month.»

«But that’s not fair! He ran with me too!»

«Like I care!» Captain Lim moves in front of Jackson, looking directly in his eyes and ignoring everyone else. «You started this, Wang, don’t pretend that I don’t know that. If you hadn’t challenged him, this would never happen. So, you will be punished for have broken a property of the NYPD. Okay?»

«No,» starts Jackson, flustered. «Why don’t we bet? If you will, you’ll add an extra punishment. If I win, I will only do my share of the bet with Yugyeom.»

Captain Lip takes a step back, watching curious his police officer. Jackson smiles innocently, fluttering lightly his eyelashes at him. Captain Lim passes his tongue on his lower lip, thinking seriously about that.

«You are aware that you have a problem with bets, right? Should I ask a psych consult?»

Jackson laughs, covering his mouth with a hand. He knew the Captain would have fell for his trick.

«I’m perfectly fine, I swear. What are we going to do? I’m leaving you the decision, sir.»

«You have to steal my…» Jackson flinched, stealing? Nobody talked about such thing, he thought they would have done something completely different. Like a race or an eating contest or something. «badge? What about it? Sounds appealing to you? Challenging?»

Jackson is not sure about their bet anymore, but he also knows that he doesn’t want to do paperwork. He hates doing them, they’re the worst part of his job.

«Okay, I’m in, sir. May I add something else?»

Jaebeom watches him, concerned.

«What?»

«If I win, I also want you to say these exacts words, ‘Jackson Wang is an amazing detective-slash-genius’.»

Captain Lim starts to laugh soundly, amazed by that. He perfectly knows that Jackson is going to fail, so he decides to agree. He reaches out his hand and Jackson grab it. They shake their hands, staring at each other in anticipation. They both know this is going to be a real mess. However, if on the one hand Captain Lim hopes this is going to be a lesson to Jackson, on the other hand Jackson really thinks he can show his captain what he’s made of.

\--

After few hours, Jaebeom is preoccupied with all that calmness. He has worked in his office since the bet was made, asking to himself when Jackson would strike. He even asked to Mark monitoring him and tell him what was going on in the precinct. But nothing has arrived.

Jaebeom tries to go back to work, when suddenly a noise interrupt that calm. Grunting, Jaebeom stands up and walks toward the office’s door. He opens it and watches at the situation: Jackson is closing a cell after arresting a criminal, who is shouting despicable words. Jaebeom approaches him, with a hand in his pants pocket.

«What’s going on here?»

Jackson grins, twirling a set of keys on his index finger.

«I just catch a criminal, sir. He tried to rob and old lady.»

Jackson points a finger in the direction of the criminal, a man with a flamingo Halloween costume is sitting on one bench of the cell. Jaebeom blinks his eyes, watching closely the man. He thinks the man resemble someone else, but he doesn’t pay much attention to that small detail. 

«Great, you did a fine work.»

Jackson smiles pleased, placing a hand on one of Jaebeom shoulder.

«I did an amazing job!»

Jaebeom shrugs and then the criminal starts to run inside the cell, shouting meaningless words. Jaebeom reaches for his keys and open the cells, the flamingo man is all over him. He tries to topple the Captain, but Jaebeom is much faster and manages to stop him. Even though the beak of that damn flamingo costume has hit him, creating a red circle in the centre of his forehead, Jaebeom is able to handcuff him.

Jaebeom walks away but stops in the doorframe of the cell as soon as he listens a noise too familiar to ignore.

«Skrtt, skrtt.»

Jaebeom jaw drops: he can’t believe it. Jackson looks at him innocently, he opens up his arms as if he doesn’t know what is going on.

BamBam, in that pink flamingo costume, watches him blatantly. He holds up a hand and shows his captain his badge.

«Oh, damn, BamBam. Why would you do your stupid skrt?»

Jaebeom enters the cell and grabs his badge, replacing it in his belt. He looks at Jackson and barely laughs.

«You really think you can steal my badge in this way? I overestimated you, Wang.»

BamBam starts laughing and starts to walk out of the cell, but Jaebeom stops him with an arm.

«Since you hit me, you have to stay here in that ridiculous costume for at least a couple hours.»

«But,» tries to reply BamBam, but this time Jackson stops him.

«You deserve it, you ruined my perfect plan!»

Jaebeom rolls his eyes and close the cell’s door, watching BamBam in that stupid costume. He should’ve expected that from Jackson, it was typical from him.

Jaebeom decides to leave them arguing, returning in his office. He keeps working, trying to focus his attention on his work instead of on Jackson and their stupid bet. He is almost scared of what Jackson would do next.

It wasn’t long before Jackson’s second attempt.

A soft knock on the door awakens him from his concentration and he jumps on his chair, almost scared because of that sudden noise.

«Yes?»

«Captain?»

Jackson’s head pops up from the door, a cheerful smile on his face.

«May I come in?»

«Sure.»

Jaebeom waves a hand in a gesture of invitation. Jackson enters the office and closes the door behind his back. He is holding a cup of coffee and he hands it to him. Jaebeom lifts his eyes on his face, frowning, his hands still on the keyboard.

«Do you need anything, Wang?»

Jackson smiles softly.

«I wanted to give you a cup of coffee, that’s all.»

«With this bet’s going on, I don’t trust you. You created a chaos in order to steal my badge early. BamBam was a stupid flamingo, for God’s sake!»

Jackson laughs, shrugging. He passes a hand in his dark hair. That Halloween was too funny.

«I only asked him a hand and he came up with that costume, it’s not my fault. He could’ve been anything, he chooses that pink flamingo.»

Jaebeom has no doubt it was a BamBam’s idea, after all he knows pretty well his colleagues. 

Jaebeom raise a hand to grab the coffee that Jackson is handing to him, but suddenly the cup slides off of his hand. The cap falls on the desk and the hot coffee falls into his lap. Jaebeom jumps up from his chair, screaming while Jackson starts to laugh. Jaebeom feels the anger growing inside him. He is so pissed off. He hisses between his teeth, ‘Jackson’.

«If you think you can steal my badge because of this,» says Jaebeom, anger in his eyes. «you are completely wrong. And you are insane. What were you thinking?»

«I had to try, sir!»

Before he can speak again, Jackson walks out of his office, leaving the door open. Youngjae enters after him, watching the scene amused.

«Oh, snap, Captain! Jackson is a step ahead of you!»

Jaebeom growls and starts to dry his pants with handkerchiefs. Youngjae grabs his phone and takes a picture of his captain, smiling cheerful.

«He is just an idiot, Youngjae. Can you please leave? I have to change, but do not let anyone enter. Clear?»

«As you want, captain.»

Youngjae steps out the doorframe and closes the door, leaving alone the captain. Fortunately, Jaebeom always has a pair of pants in his office, for several reasons. However, he didn’t expect that to be one of them.

His eyes cross the room, an unsteady feeling settles on him, and he unfastens his belt with his badge and then he slides off his pants. He leaves them on one of the cabinets behind his desk and then he opens his armoire to take a fresh pair of pants. He glances again across the room, trying to understand why he feels so diffident. He feels like somebody is watching him, so he decides to change pants facing the door, expecting Jackson to enter the room sooner or later.

When he is finally dressed, he takes his badge and belt and secure them in his waist. He sighs looking at the mess in his chair, all the coffee has been poured over it. He doesn’t have any other handkerchiefs, so he is forced to go to the bathroom to grab some paper towels.

He leaves his office with the door open, the badge safely on him, and reaches the bathroom. As soon as he opens the door, Jackson jumps out: arms and legs wide open in order to scare him. Jaebeom curses under his voice, still furious about the coffee.

«Wang, the hell are you doing?»

Jackson gathers himself up and fixes his shirt, unbothered.

«I’m here to tackle you, sir.»

«For Heaven’s sake, why? And most importantly, why are you telling me what you’re going to do instead of doing it?»

“Because you can prepare yourself for the fight!»

«I don’t need to and,» Jaebeom raise his index, to shut him up. «you are really insane, Wang. Tomorrow I’m going to ask for a psych consult. This bet has gone too far, you burned me with coffee!»

«Yes, sir, but…»

«No, no,» Jaebeom shuts him up again, moving him away with a hand. «You have lost, Wang, and you have to accept it. Leave me alone, please? I need to clean up my office, even though you should do it, and get back to work.»

Jackson rolls his eyes and takes a few steps back, standing in the doorframe. He allows himself to watch the captain for a few moments before leaving him alone.

Jaebeom grabs some paper towels and headed back to his office, cleaning the coffee, and trying to concentrate. He is afraid Jackson will pop up in another absurd way and he’s really, really tempted to let him win the bet.

After a few minutes of calm panic, Jaebeom manages to get back to work. Undisturbed. He’s finally able to finish his paperwork in piece and to make few phone calls. The day is about to end when he hears a joyful sound.

He stands up and walk out of his office: the precinct is decorated with Halloween streamers and balloon, all of them black or orange. Some sparkle is falling from the ceiling. It’s marvellous, but he really doesn’t want to know how is that possible. And who will clean after.

«What’s going on?»

Youngjae reaches him hopping happily and leans an arm on the captain’s shoulders.

«You lost, captain, and we are celebrating it!»

Jaebeom looks down at his belt, his badge still on it. He doesn’t understand how he lost the best, so he tries to find Jackson. But Jackson walks into the room with a crown and a red cape, all his colleagues are applauding him.

«Oh Captain, my Captain, you suck.»

The look in Jaebeom eyes is both curious and fierce.

«I beg your pardon?»

«Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t have said suck, but… eh. The important thing is that I won, you lost.»

«Maybe you had a concussion, but my badge is still on my belt. On my waist.»

Jackson laughs and draws near the captain, arms crossed at his chest.

«Yeah, well, it’s a fake. I have the original!»

With one hand he reaches his back pocket and takes out the captain’s badge in all its splendour.

Jaebeom takes it from his hands, watching carefully and he immediately recognizes his badge. He is truly shocked, and amazed.

«How did you do it?»

«First of all, I have to thank my colleagues who helped me. When you were in the cell, fighting with our beautiful flamingo BamBam, Jinyoung entered in your office, waiting for the perfect time to steal your badge. And here I come, pouring coffee on your lap, so you have to change. I knew you would’ve left the badge on the cabinets, where Jinyoung were hiding. I asked Youngjae to distract you while Jinyoung exchanged badges, but you were paranoid enough to keep watching the door. Easy!»

Jaebeom smiles, looking Jackson in his eyes. He was truly amazed by his determination and his mind. A mystery to him, but an amazing one.

«Why were you in the bathroom?»

«I was in the bathroom just to buy Jinyoung some time to get out of your office. It was never my intention to tackle you, but… well, it sounds fun, we have to try it sometimes!»

Jaebeom laughs, passing a hand on his face. He reaches out a hand and Jackson grab it. A quick shake.

«Ok, you win. You will not have an extra punishment for the broken printer!»

«Uh,» says Jackson. «I forgot about that; I was just having fun! But, captain, I’m afraid you are forgetting something.»

Jackson arches an eyebrow, amused. Jaebeom sighs defeated and walks in the middle of the room.

«Attention, everyone!»

All the eyes are focused on him and he takes a few moments to watch all the people around him.

«Jackson is an amazing detective-slash-genius!»

Everyone shouts with joy and acclaim Jackson.

He returns to Jaebeom, placing a hand on the lower of his back. He smiles amused and Jaebeom return that smile. Jackson is happy, because he won, and that boring Halloween day suddenly became one of the most fun of his life.

Looking at Jaebeom, Jackson reminds himself to thank him later. In his way.


End file.
